


Girls & Gods

by berrypop



Category: Glee
Genre: Aphrodite - Freeform, BAMF Santana Lopez, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Sam, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/F, Faberry, Friends With Benefits, Gay, Gay Quinn Fabray, Gods, Greek gods, Hera - Freeform, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, McKinley High Cheerios, Mercedes The Bad Bitch, Mortals, N Things, Ohio, Quinn Fabray Needs a Hug, Quinn Fabray-centric, Sam is a pretty boy, They all have different names lmao, Weirdness, What Was I Thinking?, Zeus - Freeform, brittana, fancy shit, olympus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrypop/pseuds/berrypop
Summary: Quinnia (Quinn) is a Greek goddess, daughter of Harmonia. Her father Amphiaraus, sends her to the mortal realm with her friend (with benifits) Santinia (Santana). She once looked down on the mortal world but when she met Rachel Berry, head of the cheerios, her mind was surely changed.





	1. Chapter 1 : Mortals

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my 4th story on this site and hope it gets lots of support and love! Please enjoy xoxo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinnia and Santinia go to the mortal world.

Amphiaraus sighed, his hand tapping on the side of his mighty throne, his daughter really wasn't going to comply.

"But Papa! The mortal realm is full of filth and poverty! It is ridden with disease and peasants" Quinnia moaned, she didn't want to go, her parents always respected her decision, but why not now?

"You're going, that's final, do you not want to go to Mount Olympus? or are you just going to whine all day?!" He shouted, slamming his wine glass, thanks to Dionysus, onto the table, it shattered the bottom of it, letting the prize liquid drip down to the tiled floor. 

Quinnia stepped back a bit, not wanting the drink to stain her favourite shoes. A beautiful pair of golden sandals. Her father sighed at the action, his daughter really was spoilt.

"Fine, but don't expect me to sit quietly and let you decide things for me in the future, Papa. I am destined for big things and I, frankly, don't give a Zeus' ass if you don't like it!!!" She spat, looking him up and down. 

Her father gasped, "How DARE you use the king's name in vain you insolent child!" He stood up from his throne, causing her to run away. She really didn't want welt marks on her back this week, her father was usually a kind and warm man but God help you if you disrespect king Zeus. Once in her room, Quinnia looked her door and cried. 

Hours and hours passed and finally, her river of tears dried up, drying her face she send a message to Santinia, her best friend, sometimes more, via portal. After a few minutes, Quinnia's bedroom door opened and in entered Santinia.

"San, I'm so worried" She ran over to the dark haired girl and embraced her, calmly wrapping her arms around Santinia's waist. Santinia sighed, she really didn't want to suggest this but it broke her heart to see her best friend in this state.

"My love, why don't I go with you?" Santinia asked, her eyebrows furrowing and she hugged Quinnia tighter, Quinnia sniffled and nodded into Santinia's himation. A few more seconds of this went by before Quinnia pulled away. Santinia simply wiped her stray tears away before guiding her to the bed. 

"Wait.. Santinia, my father--" She whispered as Santinia started kissing her neck tenderly, the older girl simply sighed into Quinnia's neck and pushed her back onto the bed, gently of course, ignoring Quinnia's worries.

After many rounds of love-making the two girls laid there in solemn silence, trying not to move too much. Afraid they'd break the moment, finally Quinnia spoke up. 

"What is the mortal realm like?" Quinnia asked as Santinia had ventured there before, only for a brief day though. The taller girl shrugged.

"It's kinda gross, but lots of fun'' She grinned cheekily, thinking about her many conquests she had in the mortal realm. Quinnia rolled her eyes at her best friend's antics before falling into deep thought.

Santinia rolled over onto her side, staring at the blonde intently, not with love or passion but with content, wondering why her dearest friend was so anxious all the time. Q's mother was Harmonia, goddess of harmony and concord, she thought surely some of that peace would've went down the line into Quinnia's DNA. But, no. Quinnia worried enough for the two of them, Santinia's laid back and calm demeanour was a very vivid contrast to Quinnia's anxious and on-edge one. 

"Stop worrying and fall into slumber, we've got a big day tomorrow." Santinia, daughter of Dionysus and Ariadne, whispered into Quinnia's hair, placing a kiss on her forehead before dressing and exiting the room, for a short journey back to her own kingdom, evidently greater than Quinnia's. Though Santinia had more power and control over people, especially mortals she definitely was more humble than the porcelain skinned blonde. Soon after Santinia's swift exit, Quinnia fell into deep slumber.

The next day, there was hustle and bustle around Quinnia's home, preparing her for her trip to the mortal realm, servants and butlers were scurrying about packing and organising, trying to avoid the girl's firm hand. Once she was packed and ready, ensuring that she had her valuables neatly placed in her bag, she waited for Santinia to arrive. After the girl had reluctantly showed up, bags in hand. They ventured through the portal to the mortal realm after teary goodbyes from their parents. 

Sounds of cars, at least that's what Quinnia thought they were called, pierced their ears, a foul smell wafted over them. Santinia grimaced, her disgust obvious, but she quickly got used to the smell after previous experience, Quinnia, however, tried not to gag every passing moment. After a few minutes aimlessly walking about, the girl's found a hotel they could stay at for the rest of the night since Quinnia forgot to ask her parent's where exactly they were staying. Paying for the hotel wasn't a problem as Dionysus had given the two plenty of money, more than plenty, Quinnia thought, looking at the bulging stack in her friend's hand. Later that night, the girl's discovered the pool, which was a pleasant surprise, the blonde girl had always thought the mortals couldn't afford luxuries such as pools and bed side lamps. 

The two undressed, before quickly jumping into the pool, letting the warm feeling consume them, the pool lights creating a relaxed ambience. Quinnia really enjoyed floating aimlessly about as it was a luxury for her to not be busy with work or ruling her own little fairy tale kingdom. Yes, you read correctly, fairy tale. Quinnia didn't actually rule the kingdom but she loved to think she did. Arrogance plagued her mind as she stared at her figure later on in the pool reflection as the two were getting changed back into their clothes. At the hotel, Santinia sent a portal message to her father, Dionysus, he quickly replied, apologising for the confusion.

Apparently they weren't staying there for a week, but a MONTH. Not only were they staying for longer then expected, they also had to attend mortal school, which Quinnia was especially displeased about. Whilst the blonde was pacing angrily about, trying not to break anything, Santinia was calmly talking to her father. Arranging for him to send more money, a lot more. For clothes and food and so on. Since Dionysus was a generous man he sent them the cash without any problem, and all was sorted.

"So, we're staying here for a month...in an... oh, ''apartment'', and we're also going to mortal school. Starting... tomorrow!" Santinia quickly read off the letter her father had sent her via message portal. Quinnia was about to argue how ridiculous this whole thing was before Santinia coughed and stared at her, using her warning glare. Quinnia's bratty arguments were stopped in their tracks, the younger girl simply sighed, flopping on the twin bed opposite Santinia's. 

The next morning they both woke up at 6 am to a blaring alarm, set on one of their mobile devices by Harmonia, she claimed the two had to show etiquette to mortals, which they had none of, apparently. After they got washed and dressed, the two headed out of their hotel room for the first day of school. Amphiaraus, bless his soul, provided the two girls with school equipment the day before their journey began. 

The two girls entered the building they were instructed to go to and to their horror, it was full of mortals, idiotic mortals, with a fist twice the size of their brain. A few of them seemed okay but the two girls had to suppress a laugh when they saw one of them trying to open a locked door. Santinia groaned.

"Fuck this shit, Q" She said, in obvious distaste. They also had new names and back stories as they couldn't go around telling people they were Greek gods, children to Harmonia, Ariadne, Amphiaraus and Dionysus. Quinnia was now called Quinn, second name Fabray. Santinia was now apparently called Santana, second name Lopez. Santinia had to hold in a grunt when the information was revealed to her as 'Lopez' was probably the most stereotypical Latina name there is. 

The two girls went to their separate classes and Quinnia honestly hadn't been as upset to see Santinia go as she did now, she worried for her friend and for herself without Santinia. She was currently tapping her pen on a dead piece of tree, paper the mortals call it, to the annoyance of everyone in the room. Though, she didn't care as she wasn't on the lowest level that they were. The blonde girl looked down on everyone, her nose turns up at the slightest mention of people not as wealthy as her. Or as attractive. Though, Quinnia did deserve her arrogance, she was truly stunning. People in the kingdom whispered that she may be more beautiful than Aphrodite herself. 

"Will you stop tapping that pen, asshole?" She heard a voice whisper-shout from behind her, she turned around and was about to berate the mortal who dared to interrupt her thoughts, though she realised the 'mortal' was rather handsome. She gazed over his figure approvingly. When he noticed she was slightly upset he apologised.

"Sorry, It's just kinda annoying ya know? I'm Sam by the way" He held out his hand, which shocked Quinnia to the greatest extent, her father always told her mortal men were foul, impolite creatures. But looking at this boy and his charming features she has to disagree. Quinnia gave him a nod as if to say she accepted his apology, she didn't shake his hand, only muttering something. He was puzzled and asked her to repeat herself. Quinnia scoffed.

"I said I'm Quinni-- Quinn" She stuttered over her name, which he grinned at, "Don't look at me like that, pretty boy" she spat before turning around. She greatly regretted her words though when he looked down to his feet for the rest of the class. She felt remorse for a long time before snapping out of it, blaming him. Though, her heart did speak for itself when she ran after him after class to apologise.

"I'm sorry, Samuel" She said, out of breath, her short legs couldn't carry her at the fastest pace. He looked shocked at the girl's kindness for a minute before shooting her a boyish grin.

"It's alright, I know you were just annoyed...many people are at the moment, Rachel Berry's currently being a bitch. So therefore, everyone else is." He explains, holding onto his backpack straps. Quinnia's eyes narrowed.

"Who's this Rachel Berry you speak of?" She asks curiously, he scoffs in good nature before replying, a slightly dreamy look in his eye. 

"Only the most popular girl in the school, she's very pretty and has the voice of an angel." He clenches his jaw at the end of the statement though, showing he doesn't really like her as much as he says he does. She bites her lip in thought, she hasn't met anyone of that description or name before. 

"Well, um, I must go to Santinia-- Santana now. Goodbye Samuel" She says farewell, he simply salutes her before walking off in the opposite direction. 

She grins to herself, this month might not be as bad as she thought it would be.

* * *

Santinia walked through the auditorium, glancing up at the lights every once in a while. She wondered how many spiders were up there before shivering and stopping her thoughts, it was something she didn't desire in the slightest. Her mind was turned somewhere else though when she saw a blonde girl, a very pretty blonde girl, dancing near the stage. Her body moved fluidly and her face showed the most, absolute concentration. Santinia was mesmerised. She had never seen someone so gorgeous, not even Quinnia. She walked up to the focused girl and quietly tapped her on the shoulder.

The blonde girl removed her earbuds, looking at Santinia with a smile.

"Hey, what's up? I haven't seen you around here before, I'm Brittany by the way" She greeted, smiling at Santinia.

"Ummm... Me Santinia, I mean, oh shit, I'm Santana." She stuttered, her cheeks flushing a rosy pink. Her stomach clenched and her heart jumped at the sight of beads of sweat trailing down the front of Brittany's tank top. 

"Nice to meet you, Santana." Brittany laughed slightly, before leaving the auditorium. 

Santinia shook her head as if it'd been a weird daydream, her time here would be greatly enjoyed if only there were more pretty blonde girls who could dance in the mortal realm.

* * *

Quinnia was walking when a short figure bumped into her, causing her to topple to the ground, the figure stumbled as well and landed on the floor. Quinnia was about to scream at the person before a heavenly voice cut her off. Though the words that were said were the opposite of heavenly.

"What the fuck dipshit? Are you blind or something or just plain fucking dumb?" A short brunette in a cheer uniform spat, when she looked up though she was shocked to see a stunning blonde girl. Quinnia scoffed.

"If I was correct you bumped into me, dipshit" Quinnia bounced back, the brunette realised she was wrong and apologised, which was rare, but pretty girls made her do anything.

"I'm sorry. My name's Rachel. Rachel Berry. Head Cheerio. Pleasure, well not pleasure, to meet you" She said, Quinnia looked up to see who this Rachel Berry was and what she looked like, when she got a glimpse of a mega-watt, dazzling smile she almost projected herself into another dimension. Rachel was gorgeous, her skin was tan and she had thick brown locks, adorable bangs and a smile that could cure cancer. Quinnia gulped, sure she had seen many Aphrodite's in her time but she honestly thought Rachel was a true goddess.

"I'm Quinn, Quinn Fabray, nice to meet you" She nearly gasped when Rachel stood up, almost giving her a full view of the tiny spanks that were under her cheer skirt. Rachel offered a hand to Quinnia, Quinnia accepted it great-fully, pulling herself up. She nodded in thanks to Rachel, who was busy looking at her shoes, trying not to blush as red as a strawberry. 

The two stood awkwardly before they were saved by the bell, Quinnia was proud of herself for using a mortal phrase, though, when wasn't she in vain of herself? Soon, soon as in a few seconds, Santinia came barrelling towards Quinnia, grabbing her hand dragging Quinnia away.

"Sorry, mortal!" She screamed back at a puzzled Rachel, who was now scratching the back of her neck. 

"What the fuck" Rachel muttered as she exited the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2 : Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinnia and Rachel get to know each other a little better...

Quinnia sighed, Santinia had spent over an hour talking about this girl called Brittania, or Brittany, or whatever. She was aching to tell Santinia about her encounter with Rachel but the rambling girl wouldn't let her get a word in. After a long silence Quinnia asked Santinia if she could tell her about Rachel.

"Of course, sorry Q" Santinia seemed to feel bad but Quinnia knew better. 

"Well, her name is Rachel, she's head Cheerio. Her beauty was one compared to Aphrodite and she had a nice voice, like a really nice voice. Very very very nice." For a few minutes Quinnia talked about how beautiful Rachel was, she kept repeating about the delightful voice the girl had. Santinia had to bite her tongue a few times when Quinnia wouldn't shut up, though it would be hypocritical as she had been doing the same thing as the blonde girl for over an hour. 

Later that night Quinnia pulled out her diary, one of her most prized possessions. She was glad she had packed it as she didn't think she could stand a month without ranting, writing on a piece of paper about her problems with zero judgement. After a few tries she finally had written a poem about Rachel. She knew it was ridiculous, but her mother had once told her mortals found the act of writing extremely romantic. 

_Magnolia grows inside my heart_

_Seeing you blue would tear it apart_

_My love, my light, my dear_

_Your doe eyes bore into my soul_

_Pain I would thole_

_The love I have for you is the purest_

_Rachel, my angel, you are the best_

_I am surest_

Even though it was short and poorly written a sliver of hope coursed through Quinnia, if only she could lend it to her, see her reaction. When the first met the urge to punch her was way too strong but talking softer with the girl she wanted to now kiss her. Shame their preferences were most likely different. Before she could react, Santinia snatched the written page out of her trembling hands.

"I urge you to give that back this instant!!" Quinnia shouted, chasing an amused Santinia around their hotel room, which they had yet to move out of. They were reluctant as they believed two teenagers wouldn't be well housed alone, with only each other. Santinia started to teasingly read the poem out whilst she dodged Quinnia's half-hearted attacks. 

"Magnolia grows inside my heart, seeing you blue would tear it apart. My love, my light, my dear. Your doe eyes bore into my soul, pain I would thole. The love I have for you is the purest. Rachel, my angel, you are the best, I am surest." Quinnia gave up and let Santinia read out the poem, after she had read the poem she let out a fake whimper and mimed a tear drop tailing down her cheek.

"How painfully romantic..." Santinia mocked, Quinnia let out a growl and clenched her fists, trying not to knock her best friend of 13 years out into another paradox. Though she would be so sure it wouldn't get rid of the girl completely. After completely using up all of their physical and mental energy, the two subsided for the night. The next morning they aroused to the sound of birds chirping incessantly at the window. Alas, they had woken up too early, It is safe to verbalise that Quinnia had a headache that morning.

When Quinnia walked into school, Santinia trailing next to her and Rachel entered the school with her minions and smiled at her, for a moment she thought the shorter girl was actually a small star. It make Quinnia ponder of what the rest of her looked like. After Rachel had smiled at Quinnia her facial expressions drastically changed as she addressed the rest of the school. Her eyes were stone cold as she strutted down the hallway, people moved out of the way and stared. Though their longing gaze did not frighten or anger Rachel, it simply drived her further, causing her to push a freshman boy out of the way, the groan of pain he released as he clashed to the ground made a smirk make it's way onto Rachel's secretive lips. Quinnia slightly frowned at this, sure, she didn't think the mortals were worthy of much but they did deserve respect. Everything deserved basic respect, except neo-nazis and maybe a homophobe or two. 

Later that day the office attendants advised her to join celibacy club, claiming it was low on members. Her negative opinion of joining the club was instantly swayed as Rachel's name was read off the list of members she was provided with. After further questioning, she joined the club. She slightly regretted it though as she realised all the members were extremely attractive, boys and girls. Infact, Rachel was not the leader of this club, Amanda Thirming, Junior Cheerio, was and it seemed Rachel disagreed strongly with the sentiments the club showed towards intercourse. Quinnia had to collect herself with Rachel started ranting on about how girls wanted sex as much as boys do. After she had subsided her feelings of arousal, she exited the room to find Rachel sitting on the floor, against the lockers in a separate hall. Quinnia brushed the floor for a moment, opting to sit down, she did when she noticed Rachel's obvious upset and frustration. 

"Your perspective is refreshing" Quinnia muttered shyly, Rachel's head turned towards her, a small smile pulling her lips. Rachel simply nodded and thanked her.

"Thank you, Quinn..." She thanked, a blush overcoming her face and neck. Quinnia slightly grinned at this and continued complimenting the girl further, seeing where it went. 

"You're welcome... babies and small animals probably love you." Quinnia wanted to slap herself as the weird but adorable compliment spilled out of her mouth like an overflowing sink, Rachel looked at her oddly before smiling wider. 

"Why's that?" She asked, pushing her head against the locker, feeling the cold metal and closing her eyes. Quinnia admired her for a moment before replying.

"Well, you're all small and cute and that." She stuttered slightly before nodding to herself, pleased with the explanation. Rachel hummed, amused before standing up, pulling Quinnia up with her. 

"I don't know about you but I have to get home, my fathers-father is waiting for me" Rachel lied, she had two fathers, but no one seemed to know. Quinnia bought the lie easily and nodded before walking off, waving goodbye to the petite girl. 

After she complimented Rachel multiple times and saw the smile that came over the girl's face it took all she could for her not to kiss her, making her smile widen.


End file.
